The present invention relates to a method for developing a machine for producing a product, wherein control functions of the machine are implemented by way of reconfigurable hardware.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
A controller for a machine, in particular for a machine tool, is typically selected from a number of commercially available standard controllers. However, a significant portion of the resources of the standard controllers often remains unused. Programming and parameterizing the controller for a particular application can be complex and can be the source of major errors.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for defining the control functions of a machine, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to provide the flexibility to economically adapt hardware and control functions to one or more particular applications of the machine.